


Solangelo Soulmates

by LadyBoy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artist Nico di Angelo, Doctor Will Solace, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoy/pseuds/LadyBoy
Summary: Yeah so this isn't actually a fic. I'm actually looking for some help to find another story posted awhile ago. General gist is that Nico and Will have timers that tell you when you'll meet your soulmate and when you do their name appears where your timer once was. Nico's is on his neck and Will's is on his wrist. Nico wakes up one morning to find he's gonna meet his soulmate in a matter of hours rather than years due to Will making a big change and moving to the city. Nico is an art student and Will is going into the med field.  I believe it was a 2 chapter fix and the word count was pretty up there hehe.I'm hoping the work still exists out there and if anyone can point me in the right direction I'd appreciate it!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Solangelo Soulmates

Please help me find the Solangelo Soulmates story I'm looking for!! 🥺


End file.
